User blog:Jasonsith/Ryu vs Jin Sneak Peak - DEATH BATTLE Cast
Ryu vs Jin Sneak Peak | DEATH BATTLE Cast on Rooster Teeth 0. You read it right. They spelt "sneak peek" wrong. 1. Ryu vs Jin Kazama 1.1. David and Christina and Alex was helping in Torrian's crew. 1.2. This is the first time SA crew "really" worked with other RT crew in producing a 3D Death Battle. 1.2.1. Torrian acknowledged it is "not" "all me". 1.3. A real Ryu vs Jin Sneak Peak (as requested by many including User:Clockworx) 1.4. This battle will feature a collab between DB regular @ww_tw and battle rapper @OmegaSparx, well known for a certain Killer Instinct track (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JapDyUwAu8) 1.5. You can see the chest physics of Jin. (You know, the chest physics introduced here) 1.6. The SA crew wants to do Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) vs Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) as they claim it's among the highly requested fights, but there are mismatches in styles of 2D models and Sabrewulf does not have a good 3D model. 1.6.1. SA did not give a *censored* on Thor VS Raiden (and making custom sprites for Raiden would be easy as Raiden wears neat compared to Sabrewulf who has lots of fur) 1.6.2. SA did have to use some hand-drawn customised sprites in Ryu VS Scorpion 1.6.3. SA think they succeeded in Cammy VS Sonya in terms of animation 2. What's going on 2.1. DC Universe is coming soon. 2.1.1. The "Marvel equivalent" (comics only) is garbage (quoted from Chad). And such equivalent only has comics. The coming "DC Universe" is going to "have anything". 2.1.2. This can be handy for the SA crew to research on characters from DC in particular. 2.1.3. This concept can be potentially a Netflix killer (since Marvel/Disney and DC/Warner Bros. are rich enough to make a distribution channel on their own). But Marvel/Disney and DC/Warner Bros. may just buy back Netflix assets or just wait still the contract concludes. 2.1.4. Proposed fee at US$5/month or US$50/year 2.2. Overwatch - New Hero First Look: Wrecking Ball 2.2.1. Potential opponents: (1) Hamtaro (you are right: this Hamtaro) (2) Tachikoma (Ghost in the Shell) 2.3. Fan Arts 2.3.1. https://twitter.com/crasome77/status/1004581724032937984 2.3.2. https://twitter.com/Jonpeterahlstr1/status/1013171736861274113 - Inspired by this 2.3.3. More Torrian lobster claw puns and pics. 3. Community Death Battle 3.0. Community Death Battle - All Might (My Hero Academia) vs Might Guy (Naruto) 3.1. Team All Might 3.2. Team Might Guy 3.3. All Might vs Might Guy - 2(+52%):2(+48%) 3.4. Might Guy is crazy as among the top tier Naruto characters. But no exact calculations or tiering for All-Might at his Prime form is found. 3.5. By Death Battle standards, even if Might Guy would die after using Eighth Gate, as long as Might Guy kills All Might before his body dies out, Might Guy wins. 3.6. SA might do an actual Death Battle on this matchup. 4. Next Community Death Battle: A "Death Race / Death Rally" - Mach 5 vs KITT vs Batmobile 4.1. Battle takes place in a Twisted Metal tournament. TV show and movie versions are shows for all candidates. Free for all. SBA. 4.2. Voting poll would be live. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast